


Aroused by her Voice

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Love, Romance, too soft for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Jon love listen his wife sing.Write for Jonerys Prompt: asked by the lovely beautifulloutkast





	Aroused by her Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulOutkastz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/gifts).



The first time Jon heard his wife singing, he felt like he was being transported to another world. A wonderful and peaceful world. A world there would be only Jon, Daenerys and their children. A world, where the weight of their crowns did not hover like a yoke on their heads.

               After almost ten years of marriage, the beauty of her singing had not changed. It was a rare pleasure, Jon was sure, only he and their children could have the pleasure of hearing it.

               The queen was currently on the terrace overlooking the godwoods, singing slowly as she rocked the youngest of their children. The twillight sun gave the scene a fairy ambience. It was with regret that Jon stepped towards his wife. To his delight his wife did not stop even. Even when Jon gently put his arm around his waist, his beautiful song did not stop.

               Daenerys just raised his amethyst eyes to Jon. Joy and love shone in them like two merry priceless, Jon felt his heart swell with love while timidly he joined the song. His gaze turned to their daughters who watched them with love and joy. It was perfect.


End file.
